Piano Man
by Foreverever
Summary: On a girls' night out Vala and Sam bump into a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Piano Man

Rating: T (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 & its characters all belong to MGM, Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has been made.

Summary: On a girl's night out Vala and Sam bump into a certain someone.

A/N- This story has sat on my hard drive 'almost finished' for months. I figure if I start to post chapters it will force me to finish the last little bit. It's the longest fic I've attempted so all feedback much appreciated!

* * *

><p>The doors to the club swung shut, dulling the loud throbbing music.<p>

"So where to next?" Sam asked, grateful as the ringing in her ears started to fade. She was getting too old for this.

"Why don't we just head back, Samantha?" Vala suggested, studying her friend. "You look exhausted, beautiful, obviously, but exhausted."

Sam smiled at her comment but shook her head. She'd promised to take Vala out on a girly night months ago, but mission after mission had ruined their plans. She wanted to show the alien a good night out and really let their hair down but she was tired. A few days ago SG-9 had brought back an artefact that was submitting low level energy readings. It had been fascinating at the time but she was now regretting the all-nighters.

"No, it's still early," she insisted trying to hide a yawn.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind. We could just call this the 'preview' and have a proper night out when you're more awake?"

"No," Sam shook her head firmly. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I can manage at least one more place…although maybe somewhere a little quieter?"

Vala smiled and nodded in agreement; grateful the night was continuing. Looping her arm through her friend's they continued their walk. They kept a slow, leisurely pace as they navigated the pavement in their new heels, which neither would admit were starting to rub.

It wasn't long before Vala spotted a sign across the street. Stopping, she grinned at Sam's questioning look and gestured towards the building. "I know just the place Samantha."

Sam looked at the worn sign and raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Trudy's Tavern? I've never heard of it."

"Trust me," Vala promised, steering her friend across the road. "This will be perfect."

Before Sam could question her further, they reached the door and entered the building. It seemed to be a small piano bar. It was well-furnished with some tables scattered around and a bar counter running along the back wall. Over to far end there was a small crowd gathered round a slightly raised stage. Sam couldn't really see the singer but it was a woman with a pretty good voice accompanied by a piano. The soft sound surrounded them and Sam couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh.

"You're right- this is perfect."

Vala smiled at the praise as the friends seated themselves at a small table off to the side. The relief of taking the weight off her feet was immense.

"Good evening ladies, my name's Trudy and welcome to our tavern. What can I get you two tonight?"

"Oooh waitress service," Vala smiled in delight. "I love this place even more!" Trudy laughed pleased by Vala's comment. "Do you do any cocktails, maybe a Martini? I ordered this lovely sounding passion fruit one with Daniel but I got kidnapped before I could try it."

"Oh my dear, how terrible," the waitress blinked, totally caught off guard. "It just so happens we do the best cocktails in the state. I'll make up a special passion fruit one especially for you."

"Does it come with one of those little umbrella thingies?" Vala asked hopefully.

"It will for you," the waitress promised.

Vala smiled in glee and turned back to Sam excitedly.

Sam smiled at her friend's delight before turning back to the waitress, "a glass of red wine please, and no umbrella needed for mine."

The waitress laughed, "Coming right up ladies," and walked back to the bar to place their order.

"So," Sam asked curiously, "just how did you know about this place? I didn't think you got to leave the mountain much?"

"Daniel's mentioned it," she shrugged. "He promised he'd bring me here one day. Who knows, maybe this will be where we come on our second 'not a date'."

She'd tried hard not to talk or think about Daniel all evening but it was difficult. The frustrating man was constantly on her mind and he was getting harder to ignore each day.

"Daniel, eh?" Sam smiled, picking up the lead. "So now that we're alone, and can actually hear ourselves have a conversation, you can finally tell me all about the famous date."

"It wasn't a date." Vala corrected with a pout.

"Says Daniel."

"He told me, repeatedly," Vala sighed. "And I think he's annoyed I told you all."

"Probably," Sam chuckled, "but he's rubbish at keeping secrets anyhow, so we would have found out eventually. Come on, I want details! What exactly did he say when he asked you out? Did he call it a 'date'?"

"No, he asked if I'd like to go for dinner…somewhere nice."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, and he started to go red doing that gorgeous embarrassed thing he does, falling over his words telling me about this nice restaurant he knows and how it could be just the two of us."

"It certainly sounds like a date."

"Well, he -"

"Here's your drinks ladies," the waitress interrupted. "One glass of red and one passion fruit surprise." She placed the drink in front of Vala with a grand flare.

Vala clapped her hands together in amazement of the cocktail in front of her. It was bright orange and in a classic cocktail glass. It had sugar around the edge, with several varieties of sliced fruit and she counted at least four umbrellas.

"It looks amazing!" she exclaimed in delight. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear. I hope you enjoy it and just holler when you're ready for another." She left them to it.

Sam looked at Vala in amusement, watching as the alien took an experimental sip, rolling the drink around in her mouth before swallowing like a wine connoisseur. Then, she smiled, giving a thumbs up and taking a more enthusiastic swig.

"It's fantastic- would you like to try some?"

"I'm good thanks," Sam waved her off with a hand, taking a sip of her own drink. "Now tell me more about you and Daniel."

Vala's good mood changed a little.

"There's not much to tell," she confessed, poking at one of her umbrellas with her florescent orange straw. "I love him, he tolerates me…barely."

"Vala," Sam soothed reaching out a hand to comfort her. "He does a lot more than tolerate you."

"Not really," she shook his head. "And some days he can't even do that."

"Trust me," Sam insisted. "I've known him a long time, he's like a brother to me. He likes you, a lot- I just don't know if he's worked it out yet."

"Really?"

"Really. It's obvious to everyone. I mean if he didn't like you he wouldn't have taken you out…and you should have seen him when you were missing."

"How so?"

"He was a complete wreck," Sam explained. "I mean, we were all worried about you, obviously, but Daniel…he couldn't sleep, hardly ate. We had to take in turns to 'Daniel-sit' him and make sure he was looking after himself. He was so worried about you and when we found you…" Sam shook her head remembering.

"Well he forgets pretty quickly," Vala looked down at her drink. "He snapped at me earlier for humming. Besides, I came back *three* weeks ago and he hasn't asked me out again. If he was interested in me, he isn't anymore."

"He's probably scared of two things."

Vala raised an eyebrow.

"First," she counted off on her finger, "of all the teasing and secondly, that something will happen to you again."

"You really think that?" Vala considered the idea.

"Yep," Sam took another sip of her wine. "I bet you anything he's waiting to see how tonight goes. As soon as I return you back from our night on the town safe and sound he'll ask you out again."

"I hope so," Vala tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She drank more of the orange liquid, the taste bursting inside her mouth. For a moment she wondered once again what would have happened that fateful night if she hadn't been snatched. If she'd spent longer at the dinner table, with Daniel, drinking martinis and sampling the delightful looking food. Would they have got to know each other even better, learnt each-others deepest secrets? Despite what he said would there have been any moments, any glimpses to show her that he thought her more than a friend… that it had been a date?

"Just be patient with him Vala," Sam interrupted her musings. "Sometimes Daniel can be a little…"

"Dense? Stupid? Judgmental?-"

"Slow, I was going to say slow," she supplied with a smile. "He can be a little slow sometimes when it comes to women."

"Oh."

"He's told you about his wife?"

Vala nodded.

"It's taken him a long time to get over what happened to her but I think he's ready now to finally move on. With you."

Not convinced, Vala finished the rest of her cocktail and took another look around the bar. The music had stopped and the group had dispersed slightly, most headed for the bar counter.

"Do you think she's going to sing some more?" Vala asked. "She was good."

"She's just having a quick break," the waitress supplied as she walked past their table. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing; that's my daughter up there."

"You must be proud," Vala smiled, blocking out all thoughts of her own daughter trying to dominate the galaxy. "She has a real talent."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Are you ready for another round of drinks?" she asked spying the almost empty glasses.

Vala and Sam both nodded.

"Same again?"

"Please."

"No worries, it may take a moment longer," she gestured to the busier than before bar. "It always gets a little busier when she takes a break."

"That's ok," Sam assured the older woman. "There's really no rush."

Now that they had found a quiet pleasant bar where they could actually sit down and have a conversation, she felt she could go on a bit longer. She was enjoying herself a lot more than she had been in the club.

"Did you hear about Walter?" Vala gossiped, "Apparently, according to lt Wilson, do you know her? The one who has a diabetic dog? Anyhow she told me that Walter-"

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

They snapped their heads around to see a bemused Daniel standing beside them, hands in pockets and a disbelieving expression on his face.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>"Daniel?" Sam recovered first, "I thought you were spending the night finishing off those translations for SG-6?"<p>

"Yeeeeah, that was the plan," Daniel dragged his eyes off of Vala for the first time and glanced at Sam. Even after 10 years it still threw him to see her out of BDUs and looking all girly, "but things changed. What are you doing here? I thought by now you'd be in some karaoke bar dancing on the tables."

"Well, darling," Vala finally found her voice, "we wanted somewhere quiet and I remembered someone recommended this place to me."

"Me. I recommended it."

"Really?" Vala forged innocence. "You know it might have been Siler."

"Rrrright,"Daniel glared at her and she shrugged still trying to go for the innocent look. It wasn't working.

"Here you go girls," Trudy approached their table.

Daniel's eyes widened as he took in the flamboyant cocktail that was placed in front of Vala; really, he should have expected nothing less. He found himself distracted, watching her openly delighted look and the squeal of excitement that made his stomach do a little flip-flop.

"It's passion-fruit," Vala smiled hoping he'd get the reference. He did. She pushed the decorated glass towards him, "try some?"

"I-"

"Daniel sweetie," the waitress interrupted, "I think Debbie's ready for you."

"Debbie?" Vala questioned, her playful mood switching instantly. Her eyes turned to daggers aimed directly for Daniel. "Who is Debbie?"

Her death-glare made him swallow.

"My daughter," the waitress supplied before Daniel recovered. "Daniel's filling in for Ted tonight."

"Uh, who's Ted?" Sam asked as Daniel and Vala continued to stare at each other.

"My son-in-law, Debbie's husband." Smiled the waitress. "He usually accompanies Debbie when she sings but he's at home sick. Luckily, Daniel was able to fill in on short notice; he's a God send." She added before moving off to another table.

"I'm still confused," Vala stated, "what are you actually doing?"

She could have sworn Daniel blushed slightly, which was adorable.

"Just uh…" Daniel put his hands out in front of him and wiggled his fingers.

Vala blinked before looking over at Sam.

"Is this some sort of weird Tauri hand gesture I don't know?"

"Um-"

"Piano," Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm helping out by playing the piano."

"That was you? Just then?"

Daniel nodded.

"You were very good darling," Vala praised.

"Uh, thanks," he scratched his head in confusion. "Anyhoo, I'd better uh…" he made a gesture behind him, paused a moment before shaking his head and walking back towards the stage.

Vala watched as his scrumptious bottom wove its way through the small crowd, before it disappeared. She turned an excited look at Sam, wiggling her eyebrows, "can we go and watch?"

"Sure," Sam smiled indulgently, although her feet weren't too pleased at leaving the comfort of the chair. Clutching their drinks they made their way to the back of the bar to join the small crowd. Luckily, the group of patrons seemed to favor being close to the singer, meaning that there was some space around the side of the piano. Delighted, Vala grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into the gap.

"Daniel!" She called, waving excitedly like a proud parent at a Kindergarten nativity play.

He glanced over and blinked in surprise at them being so close. He couldn't help giving Vala a little wave back, a smile tugging at his lips, which he tried to control. His eyes involuntarily swept over her body taking in the figure hugging dress which hugged all the right places. She was gorgeous.

Feeling like he was being watched, his eyes snapped to Sam to find she was smiling knowingly at him. Busted. Swallowing and trying not to think of the grief his older sister would give him tomorrow, it took him a few moments to realize that Debbie was ready to start. Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts he forced himself to concentrate on playing the opening bars to a Sinatra classic.

As the song began Vala was captivated watching Daniel play. She admired his graceful stanch, the way his fingers glided over the keys and the way his face crinkled occasionally in concentration. He was a pleasure to watch.

She could hear Samantha humming along to the tune beside her and pulled her attention away from Daniel long enough to look at her friend.

"Isn't he good?" Vala beamed proudly.

"Very," Sam agreed.

Vala let a huge smile break out as she looked back to Daniel. She'd never heard him play the piano before and was surprised by his talent. Whilst she didn't know much about Earth music or instruments she was enjoying what she was hearing. She wondered if she would ever be able to convince the man to do a private concert for her.

The song ended and the round of applause broke her out of her musings. She watched as 'Debbie' took a couple of steps over to Daniel, placing her hand on his shoulder as she bent down and said something in his ear. Oh what Vala would do to trade places with her right now. To be close enough to smell his aftershave, feel that muscled shoulder under her hand and to be the one whispering to him.

She watched as Daniel smiled and nodded, whilst Debbie moved away. He expertly flipped through a battered music book and a moment later his talented fingers were creating music again. It was an upbeat song and she heard Sam give out a little cheer with the rest of the group gathered. It took Vala a little longer but she recognized the song.

"I know this one!" She squealed ecstatically. It was something about a dolly that worked 9-5. She grabbed Sam's wine glass and placed the drinks on top of Daniel's piano; he didn't seem to notice. With her hands free she started dancing, thrilled when Sam joined her.

Daniel turned his head to the sound of Vala's laughter and swallowed at the sight of her dancing. She looked radiant, her laughter rich and her hips moving in ways that he tried to keep his treacherous mind thinking about; dreaming about.

Was it getting hotter in here? He desperately wished he could loosen his collar. Of their own accord his eyes went back to Vala, her hips still doing that thing and- the sound of a duff note ripped his attention back to the keys. He blushed hoping no one had really noticed. A quick glance showed his friends were still dancing so he let out a small sigh of relief.

He played a couple more songs and kept stealing glimpses at the raven beauty. She still had a ton of energy but Sam seemed to be flagging. Daniel watched as Sam pulled over a nearby bar stool and took a seat as Vala danced around her; he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

It got to another break and Vala rushed over to Daniel.

"You played marvelously, dear," she praised. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "now excuse me."

He watched her with a smile, resisting the urge to touch his cheek where his skin still burned from her kiss, as she headed presumably to the ladies' room.

"Boy, are you screwed."

Daniel's head whipped round to see a disturbingly close Sam; she was trying not to laugh. Crap.

"Huh?"

"Oh give it up," Sam teased, "you've got it bad."

"No comment."

"Which means you aren't denying it," Sam pointed out annoyingly smug. She smiled, bumping against his shoulder, "say, if I were to head home now, can I trust you to escort our newest team member home?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm tired and a girl needs her beauty sleep," she persisted.

He continued to glare at her.

"What?" Sam failed at the innocent look almost as badly as Vala did.

"I know what you're doing," he warned, "it won't work."

"I am doing nothing besides being a good friend," Sam reached over and patted his cheek, "you'll thank me tomorrow."

"Oh, I really won't."

"Won't what?" Vala asked, coming to stand beside her friends. "Guys?" She questioned curiously as they continued to stare at one another.

"Vala," Sam broke the eye contact to look at her alien friend. "I'm going to head off now."

"Sam." Daniel warned.

"Oh Samantha, of course. Sorry I forgot how tired you were. Let me go pay for our drinks," she tried to hide her disappointment.

"No, that's ok," she insisted, "you can stay longer. Daniel's agreed to drive you back. Assuming you're happy to stay?"

The expected blinding smile was enough of an answer.

"Oh I'd love to! Thank you Daniel!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him and planting another kiss on his cheek.

Sam bit back a grin and Daniel tried to narrow his eyes further, which was hard to do with Vala pressed against him like she was.

"Well, in that case I need another drink," Vala declared pushing herself from Daniel. "So let me at least walk you out. Darling, can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee, thanks."

"Well, I'll see you later Daniel," Sam smiled reaching forward to give him a quick hug.

"I hate you," Daniel whispered to her before saying louder for Vala's benefit, "night Sam."

Sam gave him a last wink before linking arms with the waiting Vala and the two headed off towards the bar. Daniel watched them go, hands in pockets, his eyes involuntarily dropping to the sway of Vala's hips. He was in big trouble.

His focus shifted as Debbie came back onto the stage. With a heavy sigh he settled back down onto the piano bench and forced his mind back to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

><p>Vala and Sam headed towards the bar and caught Trudy's eye.<p>

"Same again ladies?" she asked the pair with a smile.

"I'm afraid not," Sam yawned, "I've got to head off now but I was hoping to settle my tab. Vala here is going to continue the night with Daniel."

"Ooh Daniel?" The waitress gossiped, leaning forward with interest, "are you two a couple? He's never mentioned having a girlfriend but the boy's always been a quiet one."

"You've known him for a while?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Heavens yes- since he was a scrawny teenager. He's certainly got some muscles now, mind you."

"How do you know him?" Vala couldn't wait to hear all about Daniel as a 'scrawny' teenager. She wondered whether he had ever tested those teenage boundaries and gotten into trouble, or had he always played by the rules?

"I was one of his foster parents. He was with us for a couple of years before he headed off to college. Went early- did you know that? Such a clever boy that one. We stayed in touch over the years but it's only been since we moved here and opened this place that we've managed to meet up regularly."

"Wow," Sam smiled, whilst Vala tried to pretend to understand what a foster parent was.

"He really hasn't changed much mind," Trudy continued, "always had his head buried in a book, desperate to learn all he could about the world and its secrets."

"Ooh can you tell us any teenage Daniel stories?" Vala asked eagerly.

"Well, has he told you about the time he convinced the neighbors' kids to dig up their up their backyard because he was so sure it was an old burial site …"

* * *

><p>Daniel kept looking up every time the music allowed, looking for the elusive Vala. She'd been gone a while and he was starting to wonder if she had changed her mind and left with Sam. He hoped not. He was relieved when he finally spotted her weaving her way through the crowd. Their eyes met and she offered him blinding smile which he couldn't help but return.<p>

She reclaimed her earlier spot just off to the side of the piano; with a drink in each hand she watched Daniel, waiting for the song to finish. He was gorgeous – especially in that suit. She could never resist a dressed–up Daniel, although in fairness she found it hard to resist him most of the time.

Her mind went back to their 'maybe' date a few weeks ago. She remembered how he'd looked as he'd picked her up from her room. The little moment they'd shared when she'd opened the door and their eyes had taken each other in; it had been so intimate, so intense. Frozen, she'd felt him lean forward and she'd held her breath believing he was caught in the same spell; that he'd close that gap and she'd get to feel those lips on hers. But a passing airman had broken the moment and he'd stepped away, the mood broken. Was Samantha right? Was he falling for her as heavily as she had for him?

She was brought back to the present by the sound of clapping. Realizing the song had finished she dashed over and offered him his drink. As he reached for the mug his fingers brushed hers and she felt a spark where their skin touched. Her eyes shot up and met his; they were so intense she swallowed, letting go of the glass and looking away.

"T-thanks," Daniel broke the sudden silence, "I was, uh, wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Oh," heart pounding she forced herself to remain calm, "I was learning all your childhood secrets from Trudy."

"Crap."

"She's a lovely lady- had lots to tell."

Daniel groaned at Vala's chuckle, before stepping away. He shook his head as he settled back down on the bench, leafing to the next page; automatically he started to play the next song. If it wasn't bad enough that Sam was playing matchmaker he was in even more trouble if Trudy got involved.

He glanced up and was pleased to find Vala watching him. He offered her a shy smile before his eyes were forced back to the music in front of him. A few moments later he was able to look up again and was thrilled to find she was still watching him.

At every chance he got his eyes darted up and every time she was looking back at him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment of heat before he had to look back at the music. It was exciting. Now Sam had gone it had turned almost dangerous. They were alone. Out of the mountain and alone.

His feelings regarding Vala were so complex. She'd gone from annoying the hell out of him to becoming a good friend that he cared for deeply. He'd fought feeling anything more than friendship for her, especially as even that had sounded far-fetched at the beginning but it was getting harder to fight; she was getting harder to fight. He was falling hard and fast for her and he couldn't deny it much longer.

Did he even want to fight it anymore? She was an amazing woman. She challenged him, looked out for him and had proved to be a loyal caring friend. On top of that she was gorgeous and for some reason she seemed to find him attractive too. Surely he'd be crazy to not want to be in a relationship with her?

He looked up again, craving the connection only to blink in surprise. Her eyes weren't on him- they were on the man standing next to her. The man coming onto her, openly checking her out. Daniel was unprepared for the jealously and disappointment that flooded through him. His fingers were having trouble finding the right keys as he fought to stay in control. He was aware of Debbie looking over at him concerned as he tried to regain his focus. It was hard. He desperately wanted to jump up from the piano, push the man away and claim Vala as his, although he doubt she'd appreciate the gesture. Besides, she was certainly more than capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions.

Ensuring his fingers were in the right places he looked up and his breath caught in his throat, she was shaking her head; she was rejecting the stranger. He saw her gesture at Daniel, to which the man nodded and gracefully turned away. She'd turned the man down, for him.

Hope flared inside him and he met her eyes again, delighted to find them on him once again, a smile on her face. She winked and he couldn't help but let out a little laugh; she was incredible. He willed the song to end, needing to say something, anything to her. To thank her, to reassure her and himself that this wasn't in their heads. He had decided he was ready for the next step and hoped she was too.

The song finally finished and Daniel shot out from the piano and headed straight for Vala. He reached and took her hands in his, gazing at her for a moment. It wasn't an official break, he didn't have time for any confessions of love but he wanted to do something.

"Come sit with me?" he asked, his head gesturing towards the piano.

"I'd love to," Vala beamed, grateful for any chance to get closer to Daniel.

Looking one last time into her eyes and giving her hands a quick squeeze, he tugged her towards the bench. He was aware of the amused look Debbie was shooting in his direction but he ignored her as they settled next to one another. If Vala was here, then no one could try and dance with her. Content he gave her hand one last squeeze before reluctantly starting the next song.

Vala was thrilled that Daniel had reacted the way he had. Samantha must have been right, he must like her. The piano stool wasn't the longest so she was wedged fairly close to the man and she loved it.

"Hey," Daniel whispered, making her shiver, "can you turn the page for me in a minute?"

"Sure," Vala agreed, "just say when." She had no idea how Daniel was reading those little black squiggles- they certainly weren't a language that she understood.

"Now."

Vala leant forward, grasping the page with her right hand. As she turned it inadvertently moved her breasts right into Daniel eye-line. He bit back a groan, willing himself not to get distracted as her cleavage practically pressed against him.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Anytime darling," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

He endured this torture for a couple more songs until Debbie finally announced the end. He barely heard the applause, his attention focused solely on the woman next to him. Her heat, the smell of her perfume- everything that was slowly driving him insane. He didn't know much longer he could resist her.

"You were great Daniel," came a voice over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Daniel blinked looking up at the singer that had come over to them.

Debbie just laughed turning to Vala, "hi, I'm Debbie."

"Vala," she greeted with a smile, "you're an amazing singer."

"Aw thank you," Debbie grinned, "it wouldn't have sounded anywhere near as good without your Daniel here. Thanks again little DJ." She patted his cheek affectingly, laughing at his scowl as she walked away.

"Little DJ?"

"Don't even go there," he warned. She chuckled in response, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as silence settled between the two of them.

"Uh," Daniel was first to break the silence. "I, uh, usually hang around and play a bit of background music while people finish off their drinks…"

"Sounds wonderful," Vala smiled, making the mistake of looking up into his eyes.

They were intense, just as they'd been all evening, just as they'd been weeks ago when he'd collected her for their dinner. She was locked in his gaze and watched as he slowly he leant forward. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he gently caressed her cheek. He fingers burning her skin.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?" he murmured softly.

Vala blink back tears, she couldn't ever remember anyone saying that to her so earnestly. She ducked her head for a moment, embarrassed but delighted at his statement, "thank you." Looking up she met his eyes again and he offered her an endearing smile.

"I uh I really should start playing something before Trudy comes to investigate," Daniel announced, leaning back slightly.

Vala let out a ghost of a chuckle, feeling the moment disappear and gestured that he should go ahead. Smiling, he took the hint and pulled his attention from her and grabbed the music book. He flicked through it and found the song he wanted. Swallowing, he started to play, the music quietly surrounding them.

She didn't know the song but it sounded beautiful; beautiful – he'd called her beautiful. Her. He thought she was beautiful. After almost 2 years of want and hope, this was finally happening. She couldn't believe it.

The song finished and she leaned closer to him, placing a hand on his thigh for balance. "Marvelous, darling," she praised in his ear before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. He turned to face her, a hint of a blush coloring his face.

He started the next song and it took her just a moment to recognize it; 'Killing Me Softly'. It was one Samantha had introduced to her one night and Vala had fallen in love with it. Listening to the soft haunted voice on the CD again and again, it now had a special meaning to her. Closing her eyes she let the soft music wash over her and without thinking she opened her mouth and softly joined in.

Daniel jerked slightly in surprised at her whispered voice. His eyes darted to her to confirm she was in fact singing. He strained is ears so he could hear her better; entranced by her soft voice. He'd never heard her sing before and in this moment it was simply amazing.

It came to the chorus, and with only a moment's doubt he gently cleared his throat and quietly joined her. She opened her eyes in surprised and looked over at him. With a shared shy smile they softly sang together. It was just the two of them and the piano, creating this miraculous spell they were captured in.

As the song came to an end they stared at each other for just a moment. She saw him lean forward again and this time there was no doubt in her mind to what he intended. She closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt him close the gap and moments later his lips were crashing onto hers. It was a passionate first kiss, one that held a longing and a promise of much more to come. She let out a little groan, which he echoed, a hand coming up, threading through her hair to hold her in place a moment longer.

The kiss finished and they pulled back. She opened her eyes and she found him watching her, that intensity still there. Desire shone through, masked only slightly by the anticipation he felt.

"That was-" he couldn't finish, for the first time in a long time, he was completely lost for words.

Vala pressed forward, desperate for his taste once more. He happily obliged, kissing her again. Tongues and lips clashed, they couldn't get enough of each other. The need for air forced them to eventually pull away.

"That was incredible," Vala exclaimed.

"You're incredible," Daniel corrected with a shy smile, his fingers coming up to stroke her cheek, "sorry it's taken me so long to tell you that."

"Thank you," Vala murmured. "You know you're pretty incredible yourself, right?"

Daniel swallowed glancing down for a moment before letting his eyes take in the emptying bar, "you know I'm probably not needed here anymore."

Vala followed his gaze, surprised at how quiet the place had become. She'd been too caught up with Daniel to even realize.

"So," Vala braved, "what now?"

"Um…"

"Um?" Vala questioned suddenly amused, "that's not very impressive for a man with a Doctor-act in Languages."

"It's a doctorate," Daniel amended, "and, uh, well it's pretty much useless when I'm around you anyhow." A cute smile tugged at his lips.

"So…"

"So…," Daniel stood up and taking both her hands he pulled her up, "we should get out of here."

Stood so close together, Vala couldn't help but place a hand at the back of his neck and gently press, bringing his lips back to hers. She felt his arm wrap around her waist as he brought their bodies close together. He was such a fantastic kisser.

As the kiss ended, Vala kept her arms around his neck, her body pressed against him as they caught their breath. Pulling back only slightly she let a painted finger nail trail down the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers then smoothed down the black tie until she reached the end of it. "You know, I wish we could get you wearing a suit at the mountain. Replace those grotty BDUs."

"I don't know," he chuckled, his arms still firmly around her waist, "I don't think they'd be the most practical for saving the world however, I could be tempted to wear it out to dinner, say tomorrow night?"

"Dinner?" Vala questioned, her fingers releasing his tie in favor of caressing the stubble on his cheek, "I was thinking more like breakfast, tomorrow _morning_."

Daniel let out a groan, she was going to drive him crazy. Hell, she did drive him crazy. Leaning down he captured her lips in another kiss. His arms tightening around her waist to press her as close as he could. He couldn't get enough of her.

That was until a wet tea towel hit the back of his head, jerking him away.

"Seriously, get a room." Debbie laughed, walking the piano, "otherwise we're going to close up around you."

Daniel looked sheepishly around the bar to realize that all the patrons had pretty much left. Opps.

"A room? Which room?" Vala asked confused.

"Uh," Daniel cleared his throat. "It's uh a friendly way of saying what we're doing should be continued somewhere more private."

"Ooh, my thoughts exactly." Vala grinned, grabbing one his hands. She used the other hand to wave good bye to Trudy and Debbie. Hoping she'd see them again soon.

Blushing furiously, Daniel shouted 'good bye' over his shoulder, ignoring the amused looks he was getting. He let Vala pull him across the bar towards the exit and into the crisp night air.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry it took so long to update! I kept having to rewrite this chapter. The good news is the final chapter is pretty much finished so I'll either post that tonight or tomorrow.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

* * *

><p>Vala's hand slipped into Daniel's and he couldn't help but think how natural that simple act seemed. He couldn't understand why he'd fought it so long. Her hand fit perfectly in his and he gave it a quick squeeze before starting a leisurely pace.<p>

"The car's not far," he promised, as she matched his step.

They walked in silence for a few moments, with just the sound of Vala's heels clipping against the pavement. Daniel steered them along the parked cars until they arrived at his. With a final squeeze of her hand he reluctantly released her and pulled open the car door.

"Thanks darling," she gratefully settled into the warmth as Daniel closed the door behind her.

Walking around the car he forced himself to take a deep breath, before climbing in next to her.

"So….where to?" Daniel asked, hands on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead.

"Well, Samantha is expecting me to be returned to the base…" Vala commented innocently.

"That she is."

"But…"

"But?"

They turned and faced each other, their eyes locking with a thousand messages passing between them. Love, understanding, hope.

"Wanna come back to mine?" Daniel asked.

"I'd love to."

Excited, Daniel belted himself in as quickly as possible and threw the car into drive. As he drove he had to remind himself to stay calm; to breathe.

As he expertly navigated his way through the quiet streets, Vala alternated between looking at the passing shadows and studying the outlined face of the man beside her. Occasionally he'd glance her way and they'd share a smile.

It wasn't long before they pulled up into his driveway and were entering through the front door. Daniel flicked on the light switch and Vala briefly glanced around his hallway. She'd been here before on team nights but never when it was just the two of them.

"So?" she waited uncharacteristically nervous.

"Do you want something to drink? I think I have something besides coffee."

"Sure."

He led the way into his living room, dropping his suit jacket onto a back of an armchair.

"Make yourself at home," he smiled as he headed into the kitchen.

Vala looked around the living space before following suit and removing her coat, placing it by Daniel's. Going one step further she kicked off her heels and sighed as her toes wiggled on the soft rug beneath. She walked over to his bookcase and idly fiddled with a few ornaments she found there.

"How's hot chocolate sound?"

"Just fabulous dear."

She looked along the row of old books, recognizing some that had been in his office at some point in time.

Moments later Daniel appeared with two steaming cups in his hands and a cute little hesitant smile. Smiling back, Vala walked over to him and accepted one of the cups, amused to see that he'd put some teeny tiny marshmallows on the top; she loved them and he knew it, "thanks."

"You're welcome," he was still grinning, "say want some music?"

Without waiting for an answer he walked over to his stereo system and ruffled through a pile of CDs. Finally he found the one he was after and popped it in. Vala waited and smiled as some gentle jazz started to play. Perfect background music.

They settled on the couch, close to one another as they sipped their drinks in silence, listening to the soft music surround them.

"Vala?" Daniel broke the silence first.

"Hmm?" she asked, still seemingly lost in thought.

"You know I like you, right?" His kept his eyes on his knees, "that I really like you and that if we do…well _this_…then I'm gonna want more than just one night. I'd want the whole…shebang."

"Shebang?" Vala raised an eyebrow, trying to encourage him to meet her eyes.

"Yeh," he finally did, "the whole nine yards, the entire meal deal, the whole package -"

"Daniel," she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him, "I love you too, dear."

He blinked, swallowed and continued to stare stupidly at her for a moment before a huge smile cracked his face in two. Vala had never seen such an open expression of happiness on Daniel's face and it thrilled her that it was because of her.

"I love you," she repeated caressing his cheek, "one night with you would never be enough."

He looked at her; her at him and then, with only a second of hesitation Daniel's lips were on hers. It was a kiss of passion and he could feel the heat flooding his body. With a groan he leant forward, slowly lying her back against the couch as he consumed her. They pressed against the other desperate to feel as much contact as possible. Lips, tongues and even teeth clashed. He groaned unable to get enough of the way she felt, the way her lips moved under his.

He could feel her hands exploring his back, then one moved holding the back of his head as she continued to kiss him. One of her legs wrapped around his back and pulled him even closer causing another groan. He felt like he was on fire. Every nerve ending in his body was alive and he was overwhelmed, so glad that they were finally doing this, glad that they had finally opened up to one another.

Eventually the need for air broke them apart. Breathing heavily Daniel kept her in his embrace as he stared into her eyes. Of their own accord his hands came up framing her face as he stared in wonder at her. She was truly beautiful.

"Bedroom?" he panted.

Eyes sparkling with delight she nodded and eagerly Daniel disentangled himself and jumped up. He pulled her up and with a blinding smile led her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Cameron greeted stepping into Sam's lab. "How was your girly night with the princess?"<p>

"Good," Sam smiled as she looked up from her computer screen, "we had fun."

"I bet," Cam grinned leaning against her desk and folding his arms casually, "maybe a little too much fun? Front desk reported she hasn't signed back in yet."

"Oh."

"Oh?" He repeated, "care to elaborate at all?" Sam pulled a face, which made him raise an eyebrow. "Sam?"

"We may have bumped into Daniel," she winced.

"No no no," Cameron groaned running a hand over his face, "please tell me this isn't going where I think it is."

"I may have left early and left her in Daniel's care."

He groaned again.

"Maybe she slept on his couch," she offered innocently.

"Do you know how much paperwork this is going to cause me? This is your fault," he accused scowling, "you left them alone."

"Let me call Daniel."

Cam continued to glare at her as she picked up the phone and dialed Daniel's home line.

"Oh hi…Vala," Sam glanced to see Cameron shaking his head in despair. "Uh huh, right, I really didn't need to know that...how many times?" she gasped, starting to blush, "ok, bye Vala, bye, bye," she slammed the phone down quickly as if burned.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No," Sam shook her head quickly, "she, ah, she had to go…something about round seven starting."

"No! Damn it Sam! That is not an image I wanted to start my day with."

"Sorry," she shrugged, unsuccessfully trying to hide her grin but she wasn't fast enough and Cam spotted it. He raised a challenging eyebrow. "Can't you at least be a little bit happy for them?" she asked.

He stared at her.

"Come on," she laughed standing up, "how about I buy you breakfast to make up for it?"

"Breakfast?" Cam challenged not moving from his perch, "you think you can fix this with some bacon and eggs?"

"I'll throw in some hash browns?" she tried.

With a heavy sigh he reluctantly followed her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe it wasn't serious? Maybe they would have an argument and break up before noon…

"Who knows," Sam interrupted his thoughts as they left the lab, "maybe I'll get to be maid of honor at their wedding."

****The End****


End file.
